Surprises
by Emetheria
Summary: A one-shot about one of Kaim's forgotten memories.


Disclaimer: Lost Odyssey and it's characters are the property of Mistwalker and Microsoft Studios.

* * *

Surprises 

"Hey, take a look at this." Liam, a boyish looking man, exclaims to Kaim. From a pouch fastened to the waist, he protrudes a delicate emerald green gemstone. The gem is fastened atop an elaborately designed golden ring, "Nice isn't it?" He asks the man next to him.

Kaim looks at the expensive ring, "Sure is." He responds simply, as he returns his stare to the raging campfire, both men are sitting around.

It is a quiet night, the stars are shinning brightly overhead, accompanied by a full moon. The first beautiful night the mercenary has been able to enjoy over the past few weeks.

"Took almost my entire army pay but it was worth it. When this war's over, I'm gonna ask my girl to marry me." Liam continues, pocketing the ring, "I can hardly wait. She's gonna be so surprised."

Kaim merely responds with a nod. He knows next to nothing about the young man next to him, though he can tell that he does not know much about fighting or war, and the horrors it can produce. The look in his eyes, and his way of acting displays Liam's entire life bare in front of Kaim. Even if it was not the boy's intention.

He most likely was transported from place to place, always lucking out on the fighting. He must have, since Liam himself told the thousand-year old man, that he had enlisted in the war right when it had started.

That was two years ago.

"Man, she'll be so surprised." Liam repeats with a grin, "Say, do you have a girl back home?" He asks, turning towards Kaim, his armor screeches loudly against itself.

Kaim shakes his head slowly, "No."

"Oh?" Liam seems depressed as he returns to looking at the fire, "I guess it would be hard, what with you being a mercenary and all."

"I suppose." Kaim responds, affirming the statement with a slight nod.

"Say, you've been to a lot of battles huh?" Liam asks with renewed curiosity, "I bet you've killed a lot of men."

"It's nothing to brag about."

"Oh don't be so modest." Liam tells Kaim, "I wish I could at least kill one man. Two years in this damned army, and not once have I seen a battle." He says, confirming Kaim's deduction, "It's so infuriating. Hell just being in a battle would be enough for me."

Kaim doesn't respond. Instead he lets loose a silent, bitter laugh. If only the soldier next to him knew the truth behind battle. Kaim would bet that Liam would say the exact opposite of what he was saying now, "Fighting shouldn't be glorified." Kaim says finally.

"That's easy for you to say." Liam blurts out, "I bet you've been in more fights than you can count on your hands and feet." He seems angry to Kaim, "And I bet you've killed just as many men."

Kaim shakes his head, turning his gaze towards the starry sky. 'If only he knew' Kaim thinks with a silent sigh, "Let's make a deal then."

Liam perks up upon hearing this, "Ya? What is it?"

"When you do participate in a battle, and you do kill someone. I want you to come to me, and tell me if you feel that those that kill should be honored." Kaim turns his gaze to meet Liam. The soldier looks so young.

"Is that it?" Liam asks, somewhat disappointed, though the feeling is only fleeting, "Fine, I accept!" The soldier shouts with a grin.

Kaim breaks the gaze, turning back to the fire. Neither man speaks another word to each other.

--

Two hours later, Kaim walks side by side with his fellow mercenaries. Together they make up the front of the army's column, and while the general's of the army they fought for would say this was the most honorable position. Each mercenary knew that they were the shields, ready to give their lives so those behind them could have a few extra moments to prepare for battle.

Somewhere behind Kaim marched Liam, the boy from before. Tonight the boy might already live up to the deal the two made at camp. Scouts reported that there was enemy movement in a nearby town, and so they marched to wipe them out, using the night as a cover.

Kaim watches, and listens as intently as he can. The surrounding area was much to quiet, and overhead flocks of birds flew in circles as if waiting for something to happen.

Then, as if on cue, whistling fills the air. Kaim looks up to find the stars blotted out by an armada of black shadows. In a moment the shadows are upon the mass of troops, mean scream as they are pierced by the wooden assailants.

"Surprise attack!" A man with no name, shouts. Those that were spared from the initial volley scrambled to unsheathe their weapons, Kaim is among them.

However, the arrows had throughly decimated their numbers by more than half. They were already losing this fight.

From the surrounding woods came a resounding yell, and scores of enemy troops herd through the dense underbrush. Quickly they surround Kaim's side, he knows that this battle would not be won today.

But to surrender without a fight was no less than treason, and with a yell of their own, the two sides met ready to die for their cause.

"This is pointless!" An older man of Kaim's mercenary unit yells to his brothers as he cuts an enemy down, "We should just get the hell out of here. Live to fight another day!"

While Kaim does not agree with the man's sentiments, many of the others do. One of the shortcomings of a mercenary, they live for battles, but do not possess the honor of a soldier of a real army. A real mercenary would be prepared to give their lives for their job.

"Alright then, everyone follow me!" The man exclaims, "We'll cut a path to freedom back the way we came, if someone gets in your way. Cut him down!"

Kaim watches the man, cut a soldier clean in half, then turn and run. More than a handful of the other mercenaries turn and follow him, eager to escape with their lives intact. Even though Kaim believes that retreating is not the right path, he follows. Even he can tell that the day is lost to them, and even though the Immortal had no worries about dying. It would not do the mercenary any good to continue pointless killing, and so he follows the others in their escape.

As he dodges, weaves and silces his way through enemies, and once comrades, a slight glint in the ground attracts his attention. Half-buried in the dirt, a green gem-stone was mushed into the soft dirt. Near the small stone, was the still body of the boy Kaim had talked to earlier. His arm outstretched towards the ring, but falling short.

The boy had caught an arrow in the initial volley, he had never even had a chance to make good on his deal with Kaim. But even if the deal was unfulfilled, the boy had found the horrors of death, in the worst-possible way.

As Kaim runs past the fallen soldier, he says a quick and silent prayer. A prayer that the boy will be safe, on his journeys in the next world. A journey the Immortal can only dream about, and just as quickly as he says the prayer. Kaim forgets it, locking the boy's face, and personality, deep within himself where it will surface no more.


End file.
